Un conte de Noël
by saragrissom8316
Summary: Juste parce que c'est Noël et qu'on a le droit de rever.


23/12/2007 18h.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking du dinner. Les gens qui marchaient dans la rue, semblaient heureux. Les parents accompagnaient les enfants dans les magasins de jouet, rencontrer le Père Noël. Tout le monde souriait, excité à l'idée de l'approche de Noël. Il les enviait. Il se sentait si seul et si triste. Le Noël précédent, ils avaient été dans sa famille. Lui qui n'avait jamais présenté une fille à sa famille, il avait un peu angoissé, à l'idée qu'elle ne leur plaise pas. Mais cinq minutes après leur arrivée et Sara était déjà prise d'assaut par ses neveux pour décorer le sapin. Alors il fut rassuré et heureux.

Mais voilà, ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Après son enlèvement, il avait essayé de lui prouver encore plus son amour en la demandant en mariage. Il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Et ses démons la rattrapant, elle était partie. Il se refusait de se dire qu'elle l'avait abandonné, non, elle était partie régler ses problèmes. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Car qu'aurait il fait en la voyant s'autodétruire à petit feu ?

Accaparé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas la serveuse lui donner son café. Il paya machinalement et traversa le parking pour regagner son « foyer », le labo. Le seul endroit où il avait encore une utilité. Son équipe s'occupait merveilleusement bien de lui, pour essayer de lui enlever sa tristesse et ça marchait parfois. Comme avec le jeu d'Hodges, les blagues de Greg ou les histoires impossible de Catherine. Même Lyndsay s'était rapprochée de lui, en lui demandant de l'aide pour un projet en chimie. Mais dés qu'il quittait son labo pour retrouver son, non leur maison, sa tristesse lui enveloppait le cœur, tout comme sa barbe lui enveloppait le visage. Même Hank, qui ressentait la détresse de son maître, était triste. Fini, les longues ballades sur les bords du lac Mead.

Certes, il voulait que Sara soit heureuse mais il espérait qu'il ferait partit de son bonheur.

Il n'était pas sans nouvelles, elle l'appelait, ils s'envoyaient des mails et lettres, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui qui pendant des années s'était interdit de trop l'approcher au risque de souffrir. Belle ironie du sort ! Ils furent heureux pendant deux ans et demi. Ce fut ses meilleures années en 51 ans de vie.

Catherine l'avait invité pour le soir de Noël mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il préféra laisser leur soirée à ses CSI et lui prenait la garde. Nick était tout heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses parents au Texas. Greg et Warrick, étaient d'astreintes. Cath passait Noël avec sa fille et sa mère.

24/12/2007 :22h.

Brass, qui lui aussi travaillait à Noël , errait dans les couloirs du labo à la recherche d'une âme avec qui discuter. Le labo était presque désert. Beaucoup d'employés étaient d'astreintes. Etrangement, à Vegas ;ville du péché ; la nuit de Noël connaissait peu de crimes. A croire que les criminels faisaient une trêve en ce jour saint.

Brass aperçu de la lumière dans le bureau de son ami.

Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse.

J'étais sûr de te trouver là ! Que fais tu ici Gil ?

Levant un sourcil sceptique, Grissom lui répondit sèchement :

La même chose que toi !

Brass souffla, la conversation s'annonçait mal.

Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta famille ?

Quelle famille ?

Ok Gil. Je suis venu en paix !

Grissom soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Excuses moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

Non, je lui ai envoyé une carte à la boite postale qu'elle m'a donnée. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était à New York avec son frère. Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait envoyé quelque chose.

Brass était gêné. Que lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.

Grissom regardait « sa » photo sur son bureau. Elle, si belle, lui souriant.

Tu sais, j'étais sur Internet, lundi dernier, et j'ai hésité à prendre un billet pour New York.

Tu aurais dû le faire !

Non, pourquoi faire. Je préfère être triste qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi, plutôt que d'être rejeté parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas me voir.

Brass secoua la tête.

Attends, je croyais que vous vous parliez ?

Oui, par téléphone, par mails.

Donc, elle n'a pas fait une croix sur toi.

Non, mais je ne sais pas si elle reviendra un jour.

Bon, d'après sa lettre, elle t'aime, elle ne t'a pas dit que c'était fini.

Elle ne m'a pas dit que ça continuait non plus. Grissom parlait doucement sans regarder son ami.

C'est la seule femme qui a fait parti de ma vie. Je veux dire c'est la seul qui me connaît vraiment. Il n'y en aura jamais d'autre. Mais si on ne se sort pas de cette situation, c'est sûr que je vais en prendre un sacré coup.

Je me doute mais on est là. Enfin je sais qu'on ne peut pas la remplacer mais……Et puis attend Gil, rien n'est fini pour le moment.

Oui tu as raison, il faut que je reste positif. Dit il ironiquement.

Tu l'as appelé aujourd'hui.

Griss fit la moue : Bien sûr mais je tombe sur sa messagerie. Elle doit dormir. J'ai laissé un message.

Brass se leva : Viens dans mon bureau je te paye un verre.

C'est la bouteille qu'il me faudra.

Brass le regarda sévèrement.

Excuses moi Jim, c'était nul ma réflexion.

Tu peux le dire. Au fait tu n'as pas repris ta mauvaise habitude ?

Grissom le regarda surpris.

Greg t'a vu jeté ta cigarette sur le parking. Franchement ça fait 15 ans que tu as arrêté !!!

Ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai fumé qu'une et je me suis étouffé.

Griss se dit qu'il ne faudrait plus qu'il refume au boulot, ses csi étaient trop à le surveiller.

24/12/2007 :23h25

Griss revenait du bureau de Brass.

Ah quand même !

Surpris il se retourna pour voir trois furies le fusiller du regard.

Cath, Lilly et Lyndsay se tenaient droites devant lui, les bras croisés.

Cath s'approcha de lui : Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche !

Grissom qui se sentait soudainement agressé, lui répondit sur le même ton :

Je ne savais pas que j'avais des comptes à te rendre.

Cath sourie de cette joute verbale.

Lyndsay s'avança pour embrasser Grissom : On ne pouvait pas te laisser seul alors on a emballé la dinde et on a tout ramener dans la salle de repos.

Les yeux de Grissom se radoucirent.

C'est gentil. Lilly le prit par le bras et ils entrèrent dans la salle de repos, décorée de rouge et or.

Ils s'installèrent, et lui qui en pensait pas avoir faim, se laissa volontiers tenté par cette bonne dinde et sa purée qui l'accompagnée.

Et vous auriez pu m'attendre !! s'exclama un Greg tout joyeux, habillé en costume.

Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là à 22h30 dit Cath.

Mon dîner s'est prolongé, dit il malicieusement.

Greg, ma fille est ici !

Maman, je t'en prie je suis en âge de …. Comprendre se reprit elle quand elle vit tous les regards austères se poser sur elle.

Que fais tu ici Greg ? demanda Grissom qui ne comprenait rien.

On m'a invité. Je ne refuse jamais une dinde de Lilly !!!

Brass entra à son tour. Catherine l'attrapa.

Quand je te dis de l'occuper 5 min ce n'est pas une heure ! Brass haussa les épaules.

Joyeux Noël à tous dit Warrick en entrant dans la pièce avec une bûche dans les bras.

Ils s'assirent tous et commençaient à manger en parlant. Grissom du bout de la table, observait cette scène.

Excusez moi, mais tout ceci était prévu depuis quand ?

Quand vous nous avez donné nos congés, Griss. Dit calmement Warrick.

Ouais, dit Greg, un bon morceau de volaille dans la bouche. On n'allait pas vous laissez tout cheul, boch.

Wendy entra dans la pièce, Il y'a encore un morceau pour moi ?

Bien sûr assied toi, lui dit Grissom.

Désolé du retard, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur « ça » dit elle en sortant une petite boite de sa poche. Elle l'a tendit à Gil.

Wendy ? Pourquoi un cadeau ?

Ouvrez la !

Il obéit. Cette petite boite en bois rouge renfermait une pierre aux couleurs violettes bleues.

Grissom l'a regarda : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Wendy sourit à la gêne de son patron : Une pierre magique. Faites un vœu et vous aurez ce que vous voulez. Ca a marché pour moi alors je devais l'offrir à quelqu'un et j'ai pensé à vous.

Grissom se mordit la joue. Merci Wendy mais il ne fallait pas.

C'est une pierre de famille, si je puis dire. Dés que votre vœu sera réalisé, offrez la à une personne à qui vous tenez.

Alors merci.

Et c'est quoi votre vœu, Patron.

Que tu n'ouvres ta bouche que pour dire des choses intelligentes, Greg !

Tout le monde ria.

Ah ça y'est il est minuit, le père Noël va passer.

Maman, personne ici n'y croit, au Père Noël.

Gil ne quittait pas la pierre des yeux.

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ils se retournèrent et restèrent bouche bée. Griss passait de sa pierre à elle , la bouche grande ouverte.

Il se leva.

Hey dit elle en s'avançant. Joyeux Noël à tous.

Sara ? avait il réussi à articuler.

Ils se fixaient. Une larme coula sur la joue de Sara et automatiquement Griss lui sécha.

Les autres se regardaient pour essayer de voir si l'un ou l'autre étaient au courant.

Joyeux Noël, Sara. Il lui caressa la joue, et l'attrapa doucement pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Sara se détacha, prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ils en oublièrent où ils étaient.

Cath se leva et fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

Vous pourriez au moins dire bonjour, dit Sara les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

Alors ils l'embrassèrent tous .

Greg, très enthousiaste, alors tu reviens pour de bon ?

Sara se retourna vers son amant : si on veut bien de moi.

Griss sourit : je n'attendais que ça.

Il se retourna vers Wendy et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Merci.

C'est ça le miracle de Noël !

Ils finirent la soirée à rire autours de la bûche de Warrick. Sara et Griss serraient l'un contre l'autre avaient le temps de parler de ses 6 mois d'absence !


End file.
